phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/January 2011
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in January 2011 are archived here. for January 2011 Selected quotation Support # I just laughed so hard when I first hear this! it's so funny! (: By Smile:) 04:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) # You forgot the rimshot :) lol - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 01:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) # Hilarious! must be voted for. - 01:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) # Funny as Ferb already knew the answer before Baljeet could even grab his calculator :) where's Perry? Maplestrip 18:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) # This joke cracks me up! It's so hilarious! ░▒▓Wiggy1223 ♦ Talk page ♦ 04:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) # I love this joke! It's better than the others, in my opinion! Shadowstar556 06:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) # Haha this one's so funny Buford makes Baljeet look like a dunce. phierbalistic 09:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) # Quite hilarious. Kangi 06:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) # perfect it is # 1!!!!!!!! - 22:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) # It's a quote that shows how people can get caught up in details when sometimes a simpler answer is better. The punchline is also very clever. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # LOL that was pretty funny! I think this should be the quote of the month!! But this made me think of a question "who do you think is smarter Phineas or Baljeet"? - 06:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) # I say Ferb as he was trying to say something throughout the whole thing, he only talks when he has to :P - 21:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) # I say Baljeet is smarter (though it could be my crush talking XD) {Baljeet is awesome, cute, funny and cool, no madder what anybody says...} 18:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) # I say Phineas is smarter, he's more open to ideas and is mechanically inclined! That's right Baljeet, I went there :) But seriously, Phineas. Baljeet is awesome, though. Also, hillarious joke, the best one on here! Shadowstar556 06:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Result : 10 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # Great quote. Totally Doofenshmirtz-ic! 08:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) # Haha! He COMPLETELY missed the point!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 20:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) # That was so funny... haha XD - 00:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) # Yep, this one got mine. Patrickau 26 14:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) # This one! OldRocco 03:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) # voted. - 01:53, December 17, 2010 (UTC) # Classic Doof... I wonder what his IQ is? -BambooBuddy 19:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) # This one MUST win, it is EPIC! "I should have rotated the sun..." Daphnefred4ever 00:08, December 30, 2010 # love it. Gotta win. Doofenshmirtz rocks. \m/ Phineas18 14:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 9 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # this one NEVER gets old. - 01:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC) # The first oppose one is probably right, but STILL! lolz - 18:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) # This is very funny hahaha this gets my vote. -Joshuagodwin11 11:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) # HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GALLBLADER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH NO! I'M GONNA BUST A GUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOOOOOOOUCH! MY GUT EXPLODED! HAHAHAHAH! -SilverWingsxxx 01:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) # I love this! I say this scene all the time LOL - FerbIsMyLuver! # :) :) :) :) :) :) :) - 11:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # This is HILAROUS, but it makes more sense as a scene/picture, not so much as a quote. Sorry :( - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 18:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments # I always laugh at this! =D - 15:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) # Hey person above me. Could you kindly put your comment on the support section so you can support this nomination. thank you. -SilverWingsxxx 02:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Result : 6 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # A bully with a golden heart. Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # voted. - 04:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Godly!!!! - 22:02, December 11, 2010 (UTC) # Classic Lawrence :) -Fireside Girl 01:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) # For some reason, I can't stop laughing. -Hayaku14 00:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # From which episode? ## Ladies and Gentleman! Meet Max Modem! Result : 3 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support #Man, this is so cliche! --Redsox1099 01:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) #its cliche and yeah it is #Ha! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 18:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) #Cool! -Fireside Girl 1357 19:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) #It is a quote that shows the pattern of Phineas every day. --Firesideboy 23:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # I really don't see what's so funny about it. I just don't get it. {Zim, if you want to keep all your limbs, you'll put me down, and you'll put me down now!} 12:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) # It's not really funny. - 04:10, December 18, 2010 (UTC) # Don't get it. -SilverWingsxxx 02:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments # A quote doesn't have to be funny. - Result : 5 support, 3 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # HILARIOUS :) I'mxoxme 06:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) # I like this one, poor Doofenshmirtz. OldRocco 03:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) This was previously entered as a comment. I have moved it to a vote of support since it seems to be a supporting vote. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # It's called Reese's Peanut Butter Candy Bars, Buford, live with it. It's part of history now! I like this one, but it's not my favorite. Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured